The Star Wars Christmas Songbook
by CanaceErinn
Summary: Star Wars inspired lyrics to the tunes of Christmas carols we all know and love. Happy holidays!
1. The Twelve Days

**Author's Note: I came up with the first two posted a few years ago, and decided to make up some more. Singing Christmas carols is one of my favorite parts of the holiday, and to combine the tunes with Star Wars inspired lyrics is a lot of fun. Hope you have fun reading them, and possibly trying to sing them! Happy holidays!**

**The Twelve Days of Star Wars**(to the tune of 'The Twelve Days of Christmas')

On the first day of Star Wars my best friend gave to me- a great big hairy Wookee

On the second day of Star Wars my best friend gave to me- two flying X-wings and a great big hairy Wookee

On the third day of Star Wars my best friend gave to me- three bounty hunters, two flying X-wings, and a great big hairy Wookee

On the fourth day of Star Wars my best friend gave to me-four Star Destroyers, three bounty hunters, two flying X-wings, and a great big hairy Wookee

On the fifth day of Star Wars my best friend gave to me-five teddy bears!(**actually Ewoks!**) , four Star Destroyers, three bounty hunters, two flying X-wings, and a great big hairy Wookee

On the sixth day of Star Wars my best friend gave to me-six hungry rancors, five teddy bears!, four Star Destroyers, three bounty hunters, two X-wings, and a great big hairy Wookee

On the seventh day of Star Wars my best friend gave to me-seven Bothans spying, six hungry rancors, five teddy bears!, four Star Destroyers, three bounty hunters, two X-wings, and a great big hairy Wookee

On the eighth day of Star Wars my best friend gave to me- eight droids a shooting, seven Bothans spying, six hungry rancors, five teddy bears!, four Star Destroyers, three bounty hunters, two X-wings, and a great big hairy Wookee

On the ninth day of Star Wars my best friend gave to me- nine Hutts a eating, eight droids a shooting, seven Bothans spying, six hungry rancors, five teddy bears!, four Star Destroyers, three bounty hunters, two X-wings, and a great big hairy Wookee

On the tenth day of Star Wars my best friend gave to me- ten Sith lords fighting, nine Hutts a eating, eight droids a shooting, seven Bothans spying, six hungry rancors, five teddy bears!, four Star Destroyers, three bounty hunters, two X-wings, and a great big hairy Wookee

On the eleventh day of Star Wars my best friend gave to me- eleven Rebels running, ten Sith lords fighting, nine Hutts a eating, eight droids a shooting, seven Bothans spying, six hungry rancors, five teddy bears!, four Star Destroyers, three bounty hunters, two X-wings, and a great big hairy Wookee

On the twelfth day of Star Wars my best friend gave to me- twelve blasters blasting, eleven Rebels running, ten Sith lords fighting, nine Hutts a eating, eight droids a shooting, seven Bothans spying, six hungry rancors, five teddy bears!, four Star Destroyers, three bounty hunters, two X-wings, and a great big hairy Wookeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**So! What do you think? Please review, and remember it's all in fun!**


	2. Silent Knight

**Silent Knight**(to the tune of 'Silent Night'

verse 1- Silent Knight

Lightsaber bright

Up against Darth Maul's might

Round the Council

Anakin stares

Back at him

Mace Windu glares

Yoda senses fear

Yoda senses fear

verse 2- Silent Knight

Lightsaber bright

Use one blade

Just to fight

Do or do not,

There is no try

Thus spoke Yoda,

The head Jedi

May the Force be with you,

May the Force be with you


	3. What Place is This?

**What Place is This?**(to the tune of 'What Child is This?')

What place is this

Aflame with light

Not in the day but just at night

Where Imps patrol

And Rebels spy

Where many of both will die

Refrain:

This, this is

Coruscant

Where Senators lie

And Jedi haunt

Here, here

In the capital

The center of

The galaxy


	4. Vader's Gonna Blow Up Your Town

**Vader's Gonna Blow Up Your Town**(to the tune of "Santa Claus is Comin' To Town"

**Author's Note: Just picture Tarkin singing this to Leia to find the Rebel base. I guarantee she would have blabbed her guts. And yes, I know it was the whole planet, but that didn't rhyme!**

Tarkin: Tell us the truth

Don't even cry

Where is the base

And don't you dare sigh

Vader's gonna blow up your town

We've asked you not once

We've asked you not twice

We just wanna know

So tell us real nice, or

Vader's gonna blow up your town!

He's not afraid of anything

He chokes people without fear

He's Emperor Palpatine's

Right hand Man

So listen to me

Right here, now!

Tell us the truth

Don't even cry

Where is the base

And don't you dare sigh

Vader's gonna blow up your town!


	5. Joy to Us All

**Joy to Us All**(to the tune of "Joy to the World")

Joy to us all!

The Death Star's gone

Those Rebels blew it up!

A gigantic ball, a waste of space

A lot of Impies died

And Lukie there got fried

And Admiral Ackbar just plain sighed

Verse 2-

Coruscant cheers

And Tatooine too

As well as Bespin and Naboo!

The galaxy rejoices

In many different voices

'At last the Empire's gone

At last the Empire's gone,

At last, at last the Empire's gone!'


	6. Down on Coruscant

**Author's Note: I'm back! I just saw ROTS the other day, and it inspired me to write some more carols. Hope you enjoy!**

**Down on Coruscant**(to the tune of "Up on the Housetop")

Down on Coruscant

Palpatine toils

As best he can

To get Anakin's soul

To the whole galaxy

He has lied

Just so Anakin

Will join the Dark Side

Hum hum hum

Vader he'll become

Hum hum hum

Hunt down Rebel scum

Look at old Palpatine

Isn't he slick?

To snatch up Anakin

Oh so quick


	7. A Long Time Ago

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! If you want to sing these at Christmas out in public, be my guest! (Two things though: 1)tell me about it-where and when you did so, 2)please give me credit. Thanks.) **

**A Long Time Ago**(to the tune of "Away in a Manger")

A long time ago

In a galaxy far away

A battle was fought

On Naboo one day

Darth Maul, he did fight there

Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn

Only when sabers clashed

The battle did begin

Up in Naboo space

Little Annie did fly

To save all his friends,

The Queen and the Jedi

With one lucky shot

The station blew away

Anakin was just nine

When he saved the day


	8. Run, Luke, Run!

**Run, Luke, Run! **(to the tune of "Let It Snow!")

On the Death Star

Wild shots are flinging

Over chasms

Our heroes are swinging

It looks like

They're having fun

Run, Luke, run!

Run, Luke, run!

Run, Luke, run!

Luke thinks Leia

Is a hottie,

But Han, he thinks

She's snotty

Chewie's gonna

Shoot someone

Run, Luke, run!

Run, Luke, run!

Run, Luke, run!

When they finally

Reach the ship

They are still missing

Dear old Ben

The whole thing's

Been quite a trip

Luke looks 'round,

And sees him, but then!

Obi-Wan and Darth Vader

Are dueling,

The fight is tense,

And grueling,

Obi-Wan knows

His job's nearly done,

Run, Luke, run!

Run, Luke, run!

Run, Luke, run!


	9. Death Star Trench

**Death Star Trench**(to the tune of "Jingle Bells")

Flying through

Deep space

To blow up

The Death Star

At a lightning pace

Although it's not

Real far

Luke and Wedge

Lead on

Flying in their ships

Using brains and brawn

This should be a short trip!

Death Star Trench,

It's a cinch

To blow this thing up

Use the Force

To guide your shots, but will

That be enough?

Death Star Trench,

It's a cinch

To blow this thing up

Use the Force

To guide your shots, but will

That be enough!


	10. Walkin' 'Round with Dear Old Darth Vader

**Author's Note: I don't know about you, but I can picture the Imperials in the trenches of the _Executor_ singing this. **

**Walkin' 'Round with Dear Old Darth Vader**(to the tune of "Winter Wonderland")

Look out guys, 'cause he's comin'

Sure to set this ship hummin',

He's dressed in all black,

So watch for your back,

Walkin' 'round with dear old Darth Vader

I have heard what he can do

Choke a guy when he wants to

I know I am scared

But I'll be prepared, when

Walkin' 'round with dear old Darth Vader

He's the great Imperial Sith Lord

Has a pretty nasty hand grip

Seeing him, the grand moffs are all floored

With him around this should be a fun trip!

Stalks Rebel scum on a whim

All of us answer to him

Things don't go his way

One of us has to pay

Walkin' 'round with dear old Darth Vader


End file.
